Jeanette's Protector
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Brittany gets jealous of Jeanette, who has been praised lately. When her envy consumes her and causes her to hurt her sister, Simon steps in and promises to keep the purple clad Chipette safe. Rated T just to be safe. Contains a few type-o's I overlooked.
1. Injury

**I don't own the Chipmunks. I don't own the humans (Dave and Claire) either. Just wanted to clear that up. Fiction based on the movies, not the cartoons.**

**Chapter 1: Injury **

Brittany was jealous of her sister Jeanette. Lately, Jeanette was praised. She got near perfect, if not perfect, test scores, won the science fair with Simon, started a recycling program at their school, and was even asked to perform a little solo concert in the lunch room by their principal. Brittany felt ignored and _hated _it.

"What's she going to do next? Be elected prom queen?" Brittany asked herself. "Or is she going to be head cheerleader, or class president?" Then, the Chipette formulated a nasty plan in her mind.

Later, in the science lab, the class was working on dissecting toads (A/N: least disturbing image I could think of). Brittany was Jeanette's lab partner.

"Hmm, let's see…," Jeanette was looking over the opened toad. She noticed her sister pick up a scalpel. "Brittany, we don't need to use the scalpel. Could you please put it down?"

"_I _need it," Brittany defended. "How sharp is this thing, anyway?"

"That thing could send someone to the emergency room if you're not careful!"

"Perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"…Nothing."

Jeanette turned back to examining the toad. The Chipette's lavender eyes were totally focused on the amphibian. Brittany made her move. She swung the scalpel across the side of her sister's waist. Jeanette let out a blood curdling scream. The scalpel cut through her skirt and ripped her skin. Tears fell from her eyes as the wound bled. She was hurt and embarrassed.

"Jeanette!" Simon called and run over to his special companion. By then, Brittany had dropped the scalpel, but Simon wasn't going to be easily fooled. He turned to Brittany with a furious look on his face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

"Whoa, Si, calm down. How do you know it was Britt?" Alvin tried to ease his brother. He'd never seen him so mad in his life.

"LOOK AROUND, ALVIN! LOOK AT THE SCALPEL! LOOK AT THIS CUT! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Simon yelled. Jeanette was lying on her side, cut facing up. She was still crying, and with one paw, she tried to cover the rip in her skirt.

"I'm calling the nurse!" the teacher said. She had one of her other students carry Jeanette to the nurse's office, and Simon was intent on going, too. The teacher obliged, and when he left, she turned to face Brittany. "And I'm making a phone call home, Ms. Miller! And you are to report to guidance the minute next period starts!"

The bell rang, and Brittany shamelessly left for the guidance office, taking her time. She didn't even see the confused look Alvin gave her.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was in the nurse's office. The elderly nurse cleaned and bandaged the wound. The Chipette was lying on a big bed (big to her anyways). Again, she was on her side, with the wound side facing up. She had been in this position since the incident. Simon was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly after several minutes.

"How did you think I feel?" she asked rhetorically. "My hip was cut open _by my own sister_, the entire class watched as my skirt was torn open, and on top of that, I'm keeping you from your next class!"

"Jeanette, I will always stand by you," Simon said. He leaped onto the bed where she was laid, and held her hand in his.

"That's very sweet of you, Simon. By the way, Jeanette, your legal guardians are here to see you," the nurse announced from the opposite end of the infirmary.

"Jeanette!" Dave called as he and Claire speed-walked in frantically.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

To see them, Jeanette turned onto her back. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying. She said in a small voice, "I want to say yes, but I can't."

"There was nothing out of my ability to handle. She'll be fine, Mr. and Mrs. Seville," the nurse informed them. "The office called you?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this! They said Brittany did it! _Our _Brittany!" Dave exclaimed. "I have to meet her in the guidance office!"

"I'll stay here," Claire volunteered.

"Okay," Dave approved and left.

"Am I going home?" Jeanette asked meekly.

"That depends. How do you feel?" Claire asked.

"My cut still hurts, and it's huge! My skirt was ripped open, and the whole class saw it! I-I hope you can imagine how upset I am!" Jeanette began to cry.

"It's okay, it's okay! Your skirt was only ripped on the one side. The nurse said your cut wasn't too serious. We're here. Your family's here," Claire tried calming her down in a motherly way.

"Yeah," the purple clad Chipette replied, thinking bitterly of Brittany.

Meanwhile, Dave was sitting in the guidance office as the counselor spoke with Brittany, showing her ink blots.

"What do you see here?" the counselor asked and held up an ink blot.

"I see a crazy lady in her mid 20's showing me a picture of what looks like the bad result of using a pen," Brittany answered, bored out of her mind.

"Brittany!" Dave scolded.

"Very good! You got my age range right!" the counselor said enthusiastically. "Anyways, I see this isn't working. That is the third blot that you've said that about. Let's just be forthright here. You cut open your sister's hip?"

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"With a scalpel?"

"We were dissecting!"

"Yes, you were dissecting toads, yes?"

"Toads, chipmunks, what's the difference?"

"The difference is the toad is already dead and you hurt and embarrassed your kin!" Dave yelled.

"Shush, Mr. Seville," the counselor shushed him. "Now, Brittany, why would you do this?"

"Okay, fine! I was angry, okay! I was angry at her!" Brittany confessed.

"What did she do to you?"

"She stole my thunder! She's been getting all the praise lately! That's _my_ spotlight and she knows it! _I'm _the pretty one! _I'm _the popular one!"

"You mean your social status is what this is about?" hearing this infuriated Dave. Something as petty as high school popularity caused Brittany to cut Jeanette. "Oh, you'll be getting attention again. I can see your school paper's headlines already. 'Chipette Brittany Miller goes berserk because her sister's getting noticed'."

"Ugh, I don't have to deal with this!" Brittany groaned. She attempted to leave the guidance office when the guidance counselor stopped her.

"Oh, yes, Brittany, the principal told me to tell you that you have detention for the rest of the week and you are to see me three times a week until further notice," the counselor said. Neither adult noticed Brittany curse under her breath.


	2. Fear

**Chapter 2: Fear**

Jeanette decided to go home with Claire and Dave. The principal noticed Simon's dedication for the Chipette and encouraged him to go with her. A conversation started while they drove.

"Simon, you didn't have to leave early," Jeanette informed him, remembering his intense passion for education.

"Jeanette, I want to make sure you're okay. Besides, my classes for the rest of the day aren't doing anything new," he responded.

"That's so sweet of you."

"Dave?" Claire asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What did the guidance counselor say?"

"She just said that Brittany has detention and that she has to go see her three times a week."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Later, at about ten after three, the bus arrived and dropped Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor off.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Eleanor gave her sister a look of concern.

"I'm fine…I guess," Jeanette said in a small voice.

"Where were you, Simon? You missed lunch at the chipmunk table," Theodore asked his brother. Ever since the Chipmunks and Chipettes were enrolled, more chipmunks have been applying for their high school.

"I came home with Jeanette," Simon admitted.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Okay, who wants what for dinner?" Claire asked.

"Toaster waffles!" Theodore suggested excitedly.

"Shouldn't we save those for breakfast?" Alvin asked. "You know, in the morning?"

"I've had a really long day, so I'm going upstairs," Jeanette announced. She had replaced her torn skirt with a new jean skirt. She climbed up the stairs and trudged down the hall.

A half hour later, the door opened.

"Brittany? I thought detention didn't end until 5," Dave's voice declared.

"Detention ended early. There was a chemical fire," Brittany's voice explained.

"Oh, no, not her!" Jeanette gasped so quietly that she could barely hear herself. She peeked downstairs and sure enough, she saw her sister.

"Hey, Britt!" Alvin greeted her.

"Hi, Alvin," Brittany returned the greeting.

"Dinner's ready!" Claire announced from the kitchen. She decided to make spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yay!" Theodore cheered.

Simon went to go get Jeanette. He made it to the top of the staircase, gently placed his hand in hers, and together they made their way downstairs. Brittany glared at Jeanette, but Simon glared at Brittany.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette whispered. She felt safe around him.

"You're welcome, Jean," he smiled at her.

Once all of the family members were present, dinner began.

"Okay, I have some exciting news!" Eleanor said. "I convinced the school to start a garden. There are going to be roses and daffodils in front of the sign with the school's name on it!"

"That's great, Eleanor! I can't wait to see them whenever I drive by!" Claire said.

"I have some exciting news, too. Boys, girls, your new albums have officially gone platinum today!" Dave announced.

"Wow! That's great!" Alvin cheered.

"And 75% of the profits go to charity!"

"Where will the other 25% go?" Simon asked.

"In your college accounts," Claire answered.

"I also just wanted to say that this wouldn't have happened if Ian hadn't changed for the better," Dave said.

"So are we calling him Uncle Ian again?" Alvin asked.

"You'll have to ask him."

The phone began to ring. Claire went to go pick it up, but checked the caller I.D. first. She said, "Speaking of Ian…" Then, she picked up the phone. "Hey, Ian, it's Claire. You want to talk to Dave? Uh, yeah, hold on…Dave!"

Dave got up and received the phone from her. He greeted, "Hey, Ian… Wait, with whom? Wow, I'm sure they'd love that! When are they meeting with her? Oh, okay…Great, thanks, Ian. Bye."

"What he say?" Eleanor asked.

"Hollywood Records just got in touch with Ian. Girls, you're going to meet Selena Gomez!" Dave exclaimed.

"SELENA GOMEZ?" the Chipettes echoed, each grinning from ear to ear.

"She's a cute girl. She has great qualities. She's the youngest UNICEF ambassador and has three successful albums. This is a big breakthrough for you girls," Claire reflected.

"Yeah, but the people at Hollywood Records aren't too sure about recording an album. Apparently, Selena just wanted to meet them. No one knows if were doing anything yet," Dave continued.

"Who cares? We're meeting Selena Gomez!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"We're thinking about putting you three in a sound booth with her to test the compatibility with your voices and hers."

"You mean they might have them do a song together because the girls' voices could be too high?" Claire summed it up.

"Pretty much. As time goes on, we'll be more informed."

"How'd the chemical fire start, Brittany?" Alvin asked, changing the subject.

"Alvin, it was a chemical fire. How do you think it started?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

"I don't know."

"The chemicals caught on fire!"

"Yeah, but what caused them to catch fire?"

"I don't know. Detention wasn't in the science lab. Are you trying to say something?"

"Whoa, whoa, before we point fingers and make assumptions, how about we finish this spaghetti, okay?"

"You think I started that fire!"

"I do not! I just want to address the problem to the principal!"

"You're a bad liar, Alvin!"

"That's enough! Brittany, there's no harm in being asked a few questions. Alvin, if you're going to say something, you just say it," Dave scolded.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. While the other chipmunks were in the living room, Dave and Claire called Brittany into the kitchen.

"You, young lady, are not going unpunished," Claire said.

"I thought my punishment was going to guidance three times a week," Brittany mumbled.

"That was punishment from the school. _We _are punishing you as responsible legal guardians."

"No phone for two weeks. No going out with Alvin, or any other guy, for two weeks. That's the best I can think of. Now if you're bad, we're extending those punishments to one month and you can't meet Selena Gomez. If you're good until the end of the week, you can meet Selena and I'll give you back permission to date," Dave declared. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dave," Brittany half-moaned. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Claire called.

"What?"

"Hand it over."

By it, she was demanding for her chipmunk-sized smart phone. Brittany took it out of her jacket pocket and put it in Claire's palm.

"Thank you," Claire thanked.

Brittany was going to respond, but she had the feeling she'd blow her chances of meeting Selena Gomez if she did. Instead, she just walked away.

Later, at about nine o'clock, the six chipmunks went up to bed. The boys went into their room first. Then, Eleanor trudged in, feeling tired. After Brittany went in the room, Jeanette stopped dead in her tracks. Simon peeked back out and saw her.

"What's wrong, Jeanette?" he asked.

"I-I-I c-can't go in there. I-I'm too s-scared!" Jeanette cringed.

"Of what?"

"Of Brittany!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. I promised you before; I'll always stand by you. I will protect you," Simon promised. He held out his hand, and slowly, she took it.

"Thank you, Simon," she whispered. However, she was later tossing and turning in her bunk. The Chipmunks had their own bunk bed, as did the Chipettes. Her heart was racing; her eyes were full of fear.

She couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of bed and started toward Dave and Claire's room. She pushed the door slightly, and it creaked open. The house felt weird at night. She climbed into their bed.

"Dave? Claire?" Jeanette whispered. Claire opened her eyes, looked up, and saw the Chipette in her purple nightgown, shivering with fear.

"What's the matter, Jean?" Claire asked groggily.

"I can't sleep in there. I'm too scared!" she half whispered, half sobbed.

"What are you scared of?" Claire asked.

"I have Brittany-phobia," Jeanette admitted.

"Okay, I'll think of some way to handle this so you'll be comfortable around her again, but for now, do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jeanette thanked and rushed under the covers.

By the next morning, Simon was freaking out, "Oh, no! Jeanette! Where is she? Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"I'm right here, Simon," Jeanette called as he passed Dave and Claire's room. Simon suddenly looked relieved. After everyone was dressed and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were off to school, Claire spoke with Dave.

"We have to get Brittany to apologize to Jeanette!" she stated


	3. Lab Partners

**Chapter 3: Lab Partners**

By science, there was a change in the atmosphere. Jeanette and Simon were sitting together, when they saw Brittany approach.

"Jeanette, what are you doing? You're my lab partner," Brittany demanded.

"I asked Mrs. Collins is I could switch and now Simon is my new lab partner," Jeanette declared and hugged Simon's arm.

"Well, who's my lab partner?"

"There you are," Alvin said from behind Brittany, "Howdy, partner!"

"Alvin, Dave suspended our romance, remember," Brittany turned and reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Come on; let's get to our lab station."

"On the bright side, this is a loophole to one of your punishments," Simon gave her a devious grin.

"You guys are just screwing with my head," Brittany said, thinking it was some practical joke.

"Ms. Miller, Mr. Seville, please take your seats," Mrs. Collins, the science teacher, said. Alvin did as he was told, and Brittany reluctantly did the same. When she sat down, she turned and gave Simon and Jeanette a dirty look, but Simon respondedby flashing that devious smile again.

"Hey, Britt," Alvin greeted.

"Hi, Alvin," Brittany groaned. He meant well, but he was the worst worker in the class. On that note, no one may know how the chemical fire the day before started, but chances are that he'd accidentally start another one.

"Now, class, today we continue our dissections, and hopefully we _won't_ try to dissect each other," Mrs. Collins glared at Brittany. The teacher got out the toads and placed each toad with its respective pair of lab partners.

"I'm so glad I'm now partnered up with someone who I know will do their fair share of the work," Simon sighed in relief.

"So far, you made all of the incisions?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah."

"I've never seen such precise cuts before—at least, since yesterday…"

"Jean, I promised you, I will not let her hurt you again."

"Okay, class, get to work," Mrs. Collins ordered.

"Okay, so this doohickey is the part that's made up of cells," Alvin stated and pointed to the colon.

"The whole thing is made up of cells," Brittany informed him.

"Do you want to see what's inside?"

"Isn't that what we have to do?"

"Right, so let me cut its guts open!"

"Ew! You make it sound so gross! I don't know how Simon dealt with you!"

"I actually wonder how, too. Anyways, I'm going to open the stomach," Alvin said and picked up a scalpel.

"Do you want me to do it?" Brittany asked. She was a little unsure about Alvin using the sharp object.

"Um, no, I've got it," Alvin insisted. Suddenly, the Chipette knew what this was about. Yet, she said nothing as Alvin slowly sliced open the plump stomach. "Cool, I think I see flies in here! Are you okay, Brittany? You look a little green."

"Alvin, that's not cool. That's disgusting. Is there any way that you can talk about your findings without making me want to hurl?" Brittany asked. Her stomach felt a little touchy.

"Sorry, Brittany," Alvin apologized and turned back to the toad. "Do toads even eat flies?"

"Hey, Brittany," a tall human classmate with got her attention. He had olive skin and wore a red T-shirt and jeans. She looked up and him, and he poured some sort of liquid onto her head from a test tube.

"Ew! Gross! What was that?" Brittany exclaimed. Basically, her hair was the only thing soaked, but she was still peeved.

"Karma. Well, technically, it's from the toad, but you get the point," the student said proudly. He walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Can you believe that?" Brittany turned to Alvin and exclaimed. He chuckled awkwardly, as if he was afraid that his answer would turn her into a chipmunk volcano. She thought he needed convincing and clutched her own hair, forcing it next to his nose. "Smell it! Smell my hair!"

"Phew, what kind of shampoo have you been using?" Alvin asked, waving his hand in front of his nose.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Collins was evaluating Jeanette and Simon's toad.

"My, my, you two are quite the team! I'm glad I agreed to the lab partner switch!" Mrs. Collins exclaimed. "I've never seen a pair of lab partners who were so compatible with each other! A-plus for remarkable incisions, organized and accurate labeling, and destined teamwork! I should've paired you two together a long time ago!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins," Jeanette thanked shyly.

"Would you like us to help anyone else with their toads?" Simon asked.

"That's a wonderful gesture, but no thank you. Just sit here quietly," Mrs. Collins instructed.

"Okay," the Chipmunk and Chipette obliged.

After class, Simon and Jeanette walked down to the publications office. The staff for their school paper had consisted of both humans and other chipmunks alike.

"Hey, Jeanie!" some of them greeted in cheer, happy to see she was okay after the incident the day before.

"Hi, everyone!" she returned the greeting.

"Okay, Jeanette, we wrote a bunch of different articles from yesterday's incident. We want you to pick the most accurate one," a female chipmunk, Cheyenne, requested. She had brown hair/fur, wore a blue violet T-shirt and dark blue jean jacket and matching skirt.

"Shouldn't you have been writing articles for the rest of the paper? And isn't it the editor-in-chief's job to pick the articles?" Jeanette asked.

"We have everything but the front page ready, and I think I can make an exception this time," the current editor-in-chief stated. He was a human, a senior student, and wore simple jeans and an orange hooded sweatshirt. His name was Steven.

Jeanette looked over the articles. She frowned and claimed, "These all make my sister sound like a jerk."

"Word about it is already through the entire school," Cheyenne informed.

"Then what's the point in printing about it?"

"The point is so people can see the real story. Students will eat up a story like this!"

"Well, I do want success for the paper, but I don't want it to hurt Brittany…"

"Oh, c'mon! Pick one!" came several urging groans.

"Okay, I'll pick one, but only to show that today, I'm alright."

"YAY!" the newspaper staff cheered.

"By the way, these polls are the most up to date. Brittany's votes are going down the drain…or into a fire. I got an invite to a bonfire where the ballots with her vote are going to be burned, so, just to have something to burn, the drop wasn't too drastic," Cheyenne said to Jeanette.

"How bad was the drop?" Jeanette asked.

"She went from 254 votes to 97. That's what I love about our school government: after you vote and reconsider, you can change your vote. It is supposed to 'put ease on the conscience'."

There was one article that caught Jeanette's eye. It said:

Brittany Miller Assaults Her Own Kin. Is this the kind of president you want?

During day 3 of the dissection project in Mrs. Collins' period 5 science class, Chipette front man, Brittany, takes a scalpel and slashes at her intellectual sister, Jeanette, cutting through her skirt, her fur, and finally, her skin. Underneath those lavender glasses were matching eyes, filled with pain.

"I don't know why she'd do that. Brittany usually loves her sisters," stated witness Alvin Seville. Trying to find out more about Jeanette's condition, we went down to the nurse's office.

"Don't you worries, dears, it was nothing too serious. Knowing how studious she is, she'll be back by tomorrow," Nurse Elmhurst claimed. Feeling relieved, the reporters of the very newspaper you read ventured to the guidance counselor's office.

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be proper of me as a guidance counselor to share about my conversation with Brittany," she said.

Because of Jeanette's early dismissal, we know little else of the situation.

That was the end of the article. Absorbed in what she read, Jeanette placed her hand on that article.


	4. Brittany's Bad Day

**Chapter 4: Brittany's Bad Day**

Sixth period had just ended when the newspaper staff erupted from the publications office, all talking at once about how they liked Jeanette's taste in news. The article she picked was short, sweet, and to the point.

"Hey, hey, listen, you guys, I have a proposal," Steven declared to the paper staff. "If the paper sells good tomorrow, how about we all go to that pizza parlor downtown?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun, all right," the staff members murmured. The group dispersed as Jeanette and Simon went to the gymnasium. The coach stopped them at the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Miller?" he demanded.

"I was—," Jeanette began.

"The nurse gave me specific orders to excuse you from physical education activity. She's afraid that you might accidently tear your bandage off."

"But what about—?" Jeanette started, but was then interrupted again.

"Besides, the principal wanted you two and the rest of the newspaper staff down to the auditorium. So go, on the double, and that's an order!" the coach instructed and blew his whistle three times. By the third whistle, Simon and Jeanette were halfway down the hall. "Ha, ha, they're good kids."

Meanwhile, in the gym, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin, as well as the rest of the class, were doing stretches. Coach came in and walked around, examining every student. He stopped next to Brittany, sniffed the air, and bent down real low.

He sniffed again, with his nose hovering above her head, and asked, "Miller, did someone take out their indigestion on your hair?"

"Sort of," she replied, a bit annoyed. Her hair still reeked of toad juice.

"You may want to wash it a dozen times before you go to bed," he rasped. Moments later, they were dividing the class into dodge ball teams, and something happened that never happened before: she was picked last.

"Oh, well, since there's no one else left, I'll take the, uh, smelly psycho jerk over there," one boy said with disappointment.

Then, when the game began, it seemed that she was the target for everyone on the opposing team (and even a few of her own teammates). She fell backwards when one ball hit her, but the red rubber kept coming. The whole period, she was the only one from her team who got out. It was torture. Why were they doing this?

"Jeanette," Brittany rasped with realization as she was pelted with a dodge ball. She became angry. One teammate caught an opposing ball, and she was back in. She caught the next ball thrown at her, and hurled it back with all her might. "She's the reason," she said while dodging one ball, "They're sympathizing with her and they think I'm a jerk. I'll show them." She let the next ball hit her on purpose. She toppled over, but the ball just kept hitting her.

Coach blew his whistle. "Hey, hey, she's already out! Let her get to her feet, and then pelt her!"

He had penalized the other team for a few seconds, and when she got to her feet, she was immediately slammed again and again. The period was over. Her plan failed. Her whole body was sore and Alvin, Eleanor, and Theodore were the only ones who cared, and they didn't even show it until they were in the hallway.

Meanwhile, there was an assembly for the staff of the school newspaper.

"I've heard from Steven, the editor-in-chief that you all wanted to celebrate if the paper sold well. Being how I've always admired the work our school has done in the media world; tomorrow night's party is on me. Over the years, this year especially, the newspaper has increased the school's funding. Now, I've read this week's edition, and I must say, while I don't entirely, as an educator, approve of the front page's article, there is nothing I can do to stop it, and newspaper sales will go through the roof. We need that now, with the economy and all," the principal spoke. There were some cheers and chatter.

"Even the principal knows that story will do us all good," Cheyenne tried to reassure Jeanette.

"I just wonder how it will affect Brittany, but maybe you're right. Maybe the school can't despise her anymore," Jeanette said her thoughts aloud. "I just can't believe all this is happening."

"Hey, don't worry, Jean, I've got your back," Cheyenne winked.

"Thanks, Cheyenne."

"I hate to work such dedicated teenagers so hard, but tomorrow, the class president will be announced. You all probably know the candidates: Tyler Bing, Olivia Hart, Leroy Delano, Daniel Peterson, and Brittany Miller. I'd like you to try and interview each candidate before and after the announcement, which will take place outside, in front of the school," the principal continued. "Also, any votes made from today onward are finalized until the class president is decided."

"This'll be huge!" one student exclaimed.

"This calls for a special edition!" another suggested.

"It just keeps getting better and better!" Cheyenne remarked happily.

Brittany was in her history class, muttering to herself, "It just keeps getting worse and worse." She was bored.

"For the Chinese, the Yuan Dynasty was a tragic time. Not only were they under the rule of the Mongols, but visiting foreigners had authority over them as well," the teacher lectured.

Finally, two periods later, school was over.

On the bus, Theodore had asked, "Where were you today, Simon?"

"We were in the publications office," he answered.

"Who's in the lead for the election?" Eleanor asked.

"I think it was Olivia Hart," Simon replied again. He was sitting next to Jeanette with his arm around her shoulder. "But we won't know the final result until tomorrow."

"Si, do we have to talk to her?" she asked in a small voice and gestured to Brittany.

"I got this," Cheyenne said from the seat behind them, doing an impression of George Lopez. She turned to Brittany, who was sitting in the seat across the aisle from her. "Hey, Brittany, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Fine," she lazily agreed to the request.

"In the last 27 hours, you're votes have severely dropped. Why is this?"

"The whole school hates me," Brittany replied.

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because they love her!" she pointed to Jeanette.

"And you're sticking to that load of crud—I mean statement?"

"Yes."

"Why did you use that scalpel against Jeanette?"

"What's it to you?"

"The student body deserves to know."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," Brittany turned away.

"Okay," Cheyenne shrugged. "I just thought you might like to say something before you lose the election, but whatever."


	5. The Party

**Chapter 5: The Party**

The next morning, there was an announcement. The presidency announcement was postponed until next week for the school newspaper to get their special edition organized. Meanwhile, the edition they already printed was flying off the rack. Students were complimenting Jeanette, Simon, Cheyenne, and Cheyenne's boyfriend, Mark, another chipmunk on the publications staff.

"Wow, this is heavy duty stuff," one satisfied customer said.

"Man, I love the details!" another exclaimed.

"I like the weather section," someone lisped.

"You know what this means," Mark said.

"Party!" Cheyenne exclaimed and danced a little. This made Jeanette laugh.

"The paper is doing better than ever!" Simon remarked.

"JEANETTE!" a scary, familiar, high pitched voice roared. Brittany was right behind them, charging at Jeanette at full speed.

"Don't even consider it!" Simon asserted and stood in front of the purple clad Chipette. Brittany stopped.

"DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN THE PAPER! I BET SHE PICKED IT! SHE PROBABLY WROTE THAT ARTICLE!" Brittany yelled.

"You're wrong! I picked it!" Simon lied. He looked back at Jeanette and nodded. "So if you think you have the right to harm one piece of fur on her, you have another thing coming!"

"Fine! But this isn't over. You're just lucky I got that frog juice out of my hair!" Brittany growled. She stormed off.

"What's _her_ problem?" Mark asked. He reached into his blue green jacket and pulled out a box of mints. "Want one?"

"I thought they were toads," Cheyenne remarked.

Simon, remembering that Jeanette was scared of her sister, held her close to him. He whispered, "It's okay now; she's gone."

"I don't get what her problem is," Jeanette's voice cracked.

"I think she's jealous of you. You have all of these amazing qualities. You're pretty, talented, smart, kind, caring, sweet, and funny. She's jealous because you're beautiful," Simon assured.

"Y-you really think I'm b-b-beautiful?" she gasped, never hearing those words spoken to her before.

"Of course I do! You're wonderful and you deserve to be treated better!"

"Thank you, Simon! What you just said to me was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she sobbed silently into his chest. Her tears stained his sweatshirt, and he would treasure those stains for as long as they were there.

"Aw, this is so cute," Cheyenne commented. She turned to Mark. "I wish you would treat me like that."

"You don't have a psycho sister who has it in for you," Mark replied.

"True," Cheyenne shrugged. Mark held her close and kissed her forehead.

The day went similarly as it did the day before, good things happening to Jeanette, and bad things happening to Brittany.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes got home, and when Jeanette, Simon, Dave, and Claire were the only ones in the living room, Jeanette burst into tears. She explained the article and the guilt of it being a great anguish. Then, Dave had an idea.

"How about a change in her punishment? I'll give her back her phone and dating rights, and I'll say 'Let this article be a lesson to you'," Dave suggested. "Would that help?"

"Mm-hmm," Jeanette nodded. Simon wrapped his arm around her.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs," Simon suggested. They climbed the stairs together and went into the bedroom to read together.

"She is too sweet," Claire commented. "She may be afraid of Brittany, but she still loves her."

"Yeah…Brittany, get down here!" Dave called.

Moments later, Brittany's high voice called out, "Yes?"

"Here is your phone," Claire took the tiny smart phone out of her pocket. "Why don't you and Alvin go out sometime? You know you can."

"What's this about?" Brittany asked.

"Let that article be a lesson to you!" Dave scolded. He received a funny look from both Claire and Brittany. "What? Too soon?"

"Maybe just a bit," Claire said.

"Hey, um, how do I get the whole school to not hate me?" Brittany asked.

"Just apologize to Jeanette, word will get around, and everything will be back to normal," Dave recommended.

"Apologize for what?"

"She's kidding, right?" Claire asked; flabbergasted.

"You slashed your sister's hip open! Why can't you swallow your pride?" Dave demanded. He was at wit's end with her, and that usually was with Alvin. Speaking of him, the sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen.

"Uh, Dave?" Alvin called.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled.

"Go talk to him. I think Britt and I need some girl talk," Claire recommended. Dave walked into the kitchen, and Claire turned back to Brittany. "You listen here. She's your sister. You're supposed to love her! Do you? Are you willing to give up you pride and social status for her?"

"My social status is already down the drain," Brittany pointed out.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to protect it by slashing her!"

"I have to go prepare a speech!" Brittany tried to storm off. Claire launched forward and picked her up by her tail. "Hey, put me down!"

"I want to make this clear. So far, you've hurt your sister, who probably greatly looked up to you once, and you're acting like you don't even care! I don't know what you were thinking when you cut Jeanette with that scalpel, but that's over!" Claire said carefully and let go. She checked the time and called up the stairs, "Jean, Si, it is five thirty. Are you ready to go to the party?"

"Yep!" they both declared. Jeanette was wearing a jean jacket, matching skirt, and a plain purple blouse. Simon was wearing a zipped up blue wind breaker. Of course, both had their glasses.

"I put a little mascara-a-a—!" Jeanette stuttered at the sight of her sister, Brittany. Claire shrugged the reaction aside.

"How are you getting there?" Claire asked.

"Cheyenne's mom is taking to and from the pizzeria," Simon replied. Claire looked out the window and saw a minivan.

"Well, there she is. I'll walk you two out."

"Bye, Dave!" Simon called as he, Jeanette, and Claire walked out the door.

Outside, Claire and Cheyenne's "mom" (a human legal guardian) were conversing.

"Is there a set time you want them back?" Cheyenne's guardian, Mrs. Grays, asked.

"I was thinking around ten thirty at the latest. The party shouldn't last too long anyways," Claire responded. "It's a Friday night, so…"

"Okay, then."

"I just wanted to remind you about poker night on Monday. Dave's old friend from college is coming over."

"Oh, that's nice!"

"We better get going. Steven can be very strict about time and he is the editor-in-chief," Cheyenne suggested, becoming a tad impatient. She and Mark were in the passenger seat, and Simon and Jeanette were in the back seat.

"Bye, Claire."

"Bye, Anna," Claire waved. "Bye, Jean. Bye, Simon."

"See you, Claire!" they both waved back.

After a ride lasting a few minutes, they arrived at the pizzeria. Cheyenne, Mark, Jeanette, and Simon got out.

"Bye, Anna!" Cheyenne waved as the minivan departed. "By the way, I finished my rough draft of Brittany's interview. I think she can tell that it was a pain for me to restrain myself and ask those questions with the everlasting urge to put her in her place lingering over me."

"C'mon, let's go!" Mark said and pushed the door open.

"Hey, guys!" some of the publications staff members greeted.

"Hi, everyone!" Simon greeted and held Jeanette's hand. It became nostalgic. Plus, she tended to get skittish if she wasn't very familiar with a new environment. The pizzeria was fairly new. The party was probably the most business they place has gotten yet.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast!" the principal of their school got up on a table. She tapped a spoon on a glass. "Normally, we've called the school newspaper 'the paper', but it has been so successful, a name, at the very least, is in order."

"Ooh, ooh, I have a name! Our school mascot is an eagle, so how about… 'The Eagle Tribune'?" Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah!" one staff member cheered.

"I like that!" another commented.

"Let's go with Jeanette's idea!" a third vouched.

"A toast… to the _Eagle Tribune_!" the principal raised her glass.

"Here, here!" the staff members cheered.

"And one special thank you to Fabio, owner of Fabio's pizzeria, for letting us have our celebration here."

"Thank you, Fabio!" the staff members thanked. A man with a deep tan came out.

"Ah, you are very welcome. You are all welcome back anytime!" Fabio chuckled. "What can I get for you all?"

"Out of pocket, my bankroll consists of about one slice per student plus drinks," the principal announced. "You know, on average."

"That's okay. I issued an order for everyone to bring some extra cash," Steven said. Most of the staff members took out some bills. "We can pay for each other, but thank you anyway."

"You know, if any of you know someone who is looking for a job, tell them to come here," Fabio instructed.

Simon led Jeanette, Cheyenne, and Mark to a booth.

"You kids want a high chair?" Fabio asked. Then, he began to laugh. "I'm kidding. I would never insult one's size. Would you like some drinks?"

"May I please have a glass of water?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure, sure. I like your manners. You, my dear girl, were raised right."

"I'd like a Sprite, please," Simon requested.

"Okay."

"Could I please get a Diet Coke?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, you may."

"I'll have a root beer, please," Mark finished the drink order.

"Okay, I'll be back," Fabio announced. He walked off to the soda fountain (which, just incase you've never heard of one, is not an actually fountain).

"This place is so well run," Cheyenne commented.

"I know," Jeanette agreed.

"Do you think there's a reason why Fabio didn't go ballistic or ask for autographs when he saw you guys?" Mark asked.

"Maybe he's never heard of the Chipmunks or the Chipettes," Simon shrugged.

"Everyone's heard of you guys! Our principal has a tattoo or yours, Alvin's, and Theodore's faces, not to mention the rest of your bodies," Mark protested.

"What's your point?" Simon asked.

"My point is that maybe he's met celebrities before, so he's cool under pressure!"

"Or maybe he gets that sometimes famous people, or in our case, chipmunks want to be treated like normal people, or in our case, chipmunks," Jeanette pointed out.

"What kind of possibility is that?" Mark scoffed. "I think he's had past pizzeria's that became run down because he may have caused attention to celebrities and the pizzeria goes chaotic."

"I date him for his wild imagination," Cheyenne said as she traced hearts on her palm.

"Among other things," Mark added and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now that I think about it, are you two going out?" Cheyenne thought and asked.

"Well, I guess so, if Jeanette is comfortable with that," Simon said.

"Simon, I'm comfortable around you. You make me feel safe and special," Jeanette responded and hugged him.

"So it's official; we're dating," Simon said and hugged her back.


	6. Weekend of Reconcile & Selena Gomez

**Chapter 6: The Weekend of Reconcile and Selena Gomez**

After the party, at home, Simon and Jeanette were reading _Romeo and Juliet _together on the couch in the living room. Simon saw tears form in Jeanette's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jean?" he asked.

"I just can't believe this happened to them. It reminds me of when Ian had tricked us into being rivals, but I couldn't help but…develop feelings for you. Do you think…we will be fated for disaster, just like Romeo and Juliet?" Jeanette asked, a crack appearing in her voice.

"Jeanette, that won't happen to us. The Chipmunks and Chipettes aren't bitter rivals like the Capulet and Montague families. Shakespeare had quite a way with tragedy," Simon answered soothingly and kissed her head.

"He did. I wish we were as smart as him," Jeanette responded. "I still hope we're together longer than they were. Simon, I…you know. I told you at Fabio's. About how I feel safe and special around you."

"That's because you are special, and I want you to be safe. I, when you're around, feel at peace. When you're with me, I'm truly…happy."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Dave apologized and walked in.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Claire said about the heartwarming moment.

"By any chance, you didn't happen to see Brittany, did you?" Dave asked. The Chipmunk and Chipette shook their heads. "Good. Alvin took her out on a date, but they could be back any minute. A coach called. Jeanette, how do you feel about cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading?" Jeanette echoed. "I-I guess it could be fun. But if I did want to do it, there's no way I'd ever get in. Brittany's the head cheerleader, and she hates me."

Claire shot Dave a look of concern. She felt sorry for Jeanette.

"And another coach wants Simon on the basketball team," Dave informed them.

"Basketball? Why basketball?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, but apparently he plans on making a chipmunk exclusive team."

"Dave, Claire, can I ask you a question?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Claire said in a motherly tone.

"Can I sleep on the couch, please?" she begged. Her eyes grew huge.

"Okay," Dave approved. He looked at Simon. "Let me guess, you want to sleep on the couch with her?"

"I need to make sure she's alright, Dave," Simon explained.

"Well, Simon, all I can say is 'yes' and I'm impressed with your loyalty," Dave approved. He knew Simon wouldn't take 'no' for an answer this time.

"I don't think Brittany being head cheerleader will be a problem for you, Jeanette. Do you want to be a cheerleader?" Claire asked her.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm perfectly happy with the _Eagle Tribune_," Jeanette admitted. "Though, Cheyenne said she might try out."

"Wahoo! That was fun, Alvin!" Brittany whooped as she and Alvin returned from their date. Jeanette snuggled close to Simon.

"I'm glad you thought so!" Alvin smiled.

"Where were you?" Dave asked.

"We went dancing," Brittany said.

"I am pooped," Alvin panted. "You really wore me out!"

"So, how was _your _night?" Brittany asked Jeanette and Simon.

"It was good," Simon answered slowly with rising suspicion.

"…Good. I'm glad you and your little paper pals had fun celebrating that sleazy article you put about me in the paper."

"Why can't you leave us alone?" he asked and held Jeanette close to him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday! Isn't everyone excited?" Alvin asked around. He barely received much of a reaction.

"Oh, wait! When are we meeting Selena Gomez?" Brittany asked.

"Everything is being pushed back. Probably the middle of next week at the earliest," Dave answered.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," Alvin yawned. For some reason, he went into the kitchen. Then, there was the sound of ruffling.

"I just bought a sack of potatoes," Claire realized and explained.

"Alvin, stop hitting the sack of potatoes!" Dave called. "The only reason I'm not yelling your name is because Eleanor and Theodore are sleeping upstairs." He and Claire went to get Alvin.

Even with Simon's arms wrapped tightly around her, Jeanette fearfully stared at Brittany, picturing all of the heinous things she might be capable of.

"What are _you _looking at?" the pink clad Chipette demanded.

"I, uh, I'm—," Jeanette stammered. She felt belittled and weak.

"What is your problem with her?" Simon demanded.

"I'll tell you my problem. I was once at the top, but she's been an attention sponge lately!" Brittany snapped and pointed at her sister. "Even before I cut her, she's been stealing my thunder!"

"I—," Jeanette managed, on the verge of tears.

"You're delusional! _You _started this, not her!" Simon defended.

"Well, at least I'm still head cheerleader!" Brittany yelled. "No one will have the nerve to try to take that away, especially not _her_!"

"Stop talking about her like she's not in the room! You, Brittany, are a bully!" Simon asserted.

"And your little girlfriend is a thief," Brittany countered.

"Stop it!" Jeanette cried. It was torment.

"No! I won't stop! I hate you, Jeanette!" Brittany hollered.

This made Jeanette hysterical. She never thought she'd hear that from her own sister, her former role model, the Chipette she could always count on. Brittany's words stung like a thousand jellyfish.

"Do you see what you did?" Simon snapped. "Do you know what you just said? You told her you hate her! What kind of sister are you?"

Now Brittany was the one who was stung. She wasn't sure if she meant what she said. Seeing her sister heartbroken broke her heart.

"Jeanette, I didn't—," Brittany tried to reconcile.

"You didn't what?" Jeanette wept.

"I didn't mean that."

"You said it."

"Jean, I-I'm so sorry!"

"No, you're not!"

"Brittany?" Claire called her into the kitchen. Brittany walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Dave demanded.

"Dave, please," Claire held her hand up. She crouched down, "I saw that you tried to apologize to Jeanette."

"Yeah," Brittany replied solemnly.

"Did you truly mean it?"

"Uh-huh…I'm not surprised that she didn't believe me. I'm a monster!" the Chipette began to shed tears. "She hates me!"

"No, she thinks you hate her, and it's too soon to apologize. It's confusing to her. First, you tell her you hate her, and then you're trying to apologize. She doesn't think you meant it when you said 'sorry', because for all any of us knew, it could have been out of panic."

"But I am sorry! I wish I could take it all back!"

"I'm afraid you can't."

"Well, what do I do?"

"You need to calm down and wait for Jeanette to calm down."

"Claire, do you have a gun license?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm a monster. Everyone finally managed to get it through my thick skull: monsters aren't welcome in this world!"

"Brittany, don't say that."

"It's true. All of those fairytales about monsters being slain, they're all true. I can't live with myself like this, Claire! I just want it all to end!"

"I'll help you fix this tomorrow."

Saturday finally came. Claire and Brittany crept downstairs, and Simon's eyes shot open. Jeanette also woke up, but not nearly as quickly as Simon.

"Jeanette?" Brittany whispered.

"What are you doing?" Simon growled at her.

"Simon, it's okay! She just wants to apologize," Claire explained.

"B-B-Brittany?" Jeanette stammered.

"Jean, I am so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for everything that happened between me cutting you and what I said last night. If there's even a ghost of a chance you can forgive me, I'll take it!" Brittany begged for forgiveness. She was on her knees on the couch. "Please! Jeanette, I don't hate you! I love you! I love you! You're my sister! Please forgive me! I promise I will never say or do those mean things to you again!"

Jeanette sat still and silent at first. Moments passed before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. She then said, "I love you, too, and I forgive you. I'll even try to get the school not to hate you."

"No, no, I deserve it," Brittany protested and embraced her sister. "I deserve to be hated."

"No sister of mine deserves that," Jeanette insisted.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Brittany thanked. She was on the verge of tears. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Do you need a couple more cheerleaders?" Jeanette smiled.

"Sure, Jean, if you want to be on the team, you're on!" Brittany assured. She looked toward Simon. "Thank you, Simon, for watching out for her. She's lucky to have you. No hard feelings?"

"Nope," he shook his head and smiled.

"I'm so glad we're all a happy family again," Claire couldn't help but crack a smile. Alas, the moment was shortened. Dave ran downstairs with some exciting news.

"We're meeting Selena Gomez tomorrow!" he announced.

"That's great!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yay!" Eleanor shrieked from upstairs.

"I even know how to get the whole school not to hate you," Jeanette pushed her excitement about meeting Selena aside.

That afternoon, the purple clad Chipette sent an e-mail to the whole student body, telling them that Brittany apologized and requested that they don't be mean towards her.

The day went by quickly. The next day came just as quick. Everyone was so excited and got dressed in a hurry. They agreed with Ian that they'd meet at the recording studio.

"Oh my gosh, they're even cuter in person!" Selena Gomez remarked when she and the six chipmunks became acquainted.

"Thank you!" Brittany giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Cute'?" Alvin repeated.

"Here she is, as I promise," Ian said.

"Mr. Hawke told me about possibly meeting you guys and I thought 'okay, this will be fun'," Selena explained. She looked at Dave and Claire. "You must be their legal guardians. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, too. We are the legal guardians," Dave introduced and shook her hand.

"You're pretty," Theodore said, wide-eyed.

"Thank you," Selena thanked him.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Ian spoke into a walkie-talkie, "What happened to the lights?"

"Sir, someone sabotaged the main electrical system," a voice replied on the other end.

"Turn on the backup generator."

A door swung open. Everybody jumped back as a man dressed in black clothing entered the room. He tossed a canister, and it started hissing.

"Knock-out gas! Don't breathe in!" Selena realized. She and the six chipmunks held their breath, but Dave, Ian, and Claire were unconscious. Selena pulled a gas mask out of her pocket, and let out a breath of relief.

"You must be Agent Gomez," the mysterious man guessed. He, too, wore a gas mask, but he also had sunglasses on.

Not sure how long the Chipmunks and Chipettes could hold their breath; Selena kicked the canister into the hallway.

The man aimed a kick towards Jeanette, but Simon jumped in the way, keeping her safe from the attacker's massive foot. He flew right into a wall, and it painfully knocked the wind out of him. He lost consciousness on the descent to the floor.

"Oh, no, Simon!" Jeanette gasped and rushed towards him.

"Simon!" Theodore and Eleanor cried out and tried to run to him, but they were caught by the marauder and found themselves struggling in a burlap sack.

"You'll do," the mysterious marauder chuckled.

"Stop!" Selena ordered and tried to karate chop him, but he was too quick.

"My quarrel's not with you, Agent Gomez."

"They're just kids! Who are you, and why are you taking them?" she demanded between attempted jabs. However, the man threw a smoke bomb and was gone when the haze cleared. "Oh, no!"


	7. Awake in the Hospital

**Chapter 7: Awake in the Hospital**

Simon was stirring in his sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened. He checked his surroundings. It looked like he was in a hospital. He was lying on his back, and he turned. He gasped when she saw Jeanette lying next to him, thinking she was hurt.

She was sound asleep, and Simon spotted a long plastic tube leading right…up into his nose. At first, he was bewildered. He saw that he was under the hospital bed covers, while she was on top of them. He looked under the covers and saw that he was wearing a hospital gown. Jeanette's eyes fluttered open, and then, she smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

"W-what happened?" Simon asked. His whole body was sore, mainly his chest.

"You protected me. That man was about to attack me, but you jumped in the way. You saved my life, Simon," she replied. Simon remembered the mysterious man. It was all so fuzzy.

"Are the others okay? What did the man do after I passed out?" Simon asked.

"He—," Jeanette choked on her words.

"He what?"

"He took Theo and Ellie away!" she sniffled. Tears rolled from her eyes. Simon couldn't believe it. Some stranger shows up during their meeting with Selena Gomez, almost maims Jeanette, and kidnaps his brother.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Simon wheezed. Jeanette shook her head.

"Hey, Simon," Dave's voice greeted softly. He was standing in the entrance of the hospital room. Simon tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "Easy, buddy, you broke three ribs."

"Three ribs?" Simon's jaw dropped.

"And it's a miracle that that was all, besides you having the wind knocked out of you."

"It's my fault," Jeanette claimed.

"No, Jeanette, it wasn't your fault. I jumped in the way because I care about you," Simon reassured. He weakly placed his hand in hers. He looked into her eyes and got himself to ignore the pain. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette thanked him.

"So, uh, three broken ribs, huh?" Simon asked. Alvin appeared and climbed onto his bed.

"Yeah. Do you want to see your chart?" Alvin asked. He began to pull up the clipboard from a hook on the foot of the bed, but it slipped, and fell onto Simon's chest. The spectacle wearing Chipmunk cried out in pain. Jeanette pulled the clipboard away quickly.

"Be careful, Alvin!" Jeanette scolded.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," Simon wheezed. Then, an excellent question popped up into his head. "How long was I out?"

"We met Selena Gomez yesterday. That means today is Monday," Dave explained.

"What time is it?"

"It's about seven fifteen in the morning. I'm going to take Alvin and Brittany to school."

"What about Jeanette?"

"I'm staying here with you," Jeanette declared. "I owe this to you, Simon."

"You don't owe me anything," Simon protested.

"Oh, but I do. When I was cut by that scalpel, you came home from school with me. You were by my side when I needed you, and I want to do the same for you," she insisted.

Brittany was present the entire time, but said nothing. Eleanor was just taken away from her, so shortly after she had made up with Jeanette. Who took her? What was his goal? Why Eleanor? These were all questions on her mind.

"Brittany, it's time to go," Dave said, knocking her out of her trance.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "Bye, Jeanette. Feel better, Simon."

"Later, bro," Alvin waved.

"Claire's staying here with you two, okay?" Dave said.

"Okay," Jeanette nodded. Simon gave a small wave goodbye. She turned to him. "Do you want me to read you something? I brought a bunch of books from home, even a dictionary!"

"That's so sweet of you," Simon stated. There was a stack of books and documents et cetera, on the floor next to the bed. From the bottom up, there was a dictionary, _To Kill a Mockingbird, _some _39 Clues _books, the complete _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, a photo album, two magazines, a newspaper, and _Romeo and Juliet._

"Oh, you poor thing! You seem pale. Other than yesterday's incident, do you feel well?"

"Yeah. I'm just in a little pain. I'll be fine," Simon assured.

"Si, please don't say 'just a little pain'. You broke three ribs! I can't even imagine how much that must hurt!" Jeanette said. She kissed his cheek. "What do you want to do? Read, sleep, or eat?"

"Where did we leave off in _Romeo and Juliet_?" Simon asked. The Chipette smiled. By two thirty, they finished the Shakespeare play. Claire brought each of them some yogurt from the cafeteria. Alvin and Brittany were the first to visit when school was out.

"Do you feel any better, Simon?" Alvin asked.

"It's only been eight hours and forty-five minutes since I last saw you," Simon pointed out.

"I know, and that's a long time."

"Hey, um, Jeanette?" Brittany called. "Thanks for sending that e-mail. You're a good sister."

"The whole school doesn't hate you?" Jeanette asked.

"No, they don't. Some of them even wrote apology letters for dumping toad juice in my hair and pelting me with dodge balls. It's all thanks to you, sis. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to. I did that out of the goodness of my heart. I just feel bad for Simon. He almost seems ill. Maybe he's just upset about Theodore."

"Maybe. Aren't you upset about Eleanor?"

"Of course I am. She's in the hands of a stranger who broke Simon's ribs."

"Clearly, that guy wasn't friendly. I hope she's okay."

"Me, too, Britt," Jeanette said.

"Simon?" a familiar voice called. It was Mark's voice. He and Cheyenne wanted to see if the blue clad Chipmunk was okay.

"How are you feeling?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh, just fine," he answered. It wasn't sarcasm, but it clearly, given his condition, wasn't the truth. He tried to sit up, and inhaled sharply out of pain.

"He has three broken ribs," Jeanette informed her friends.

"And I think I threw my back out," Simon added and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Do you want me to call the nurse and ask for pain medication?"

"No, thanks. What happened in school?"

"Well, in algebra 2, we got no homework. Now that I think about it, for the first time, there's no homework on a Monday. We put an article in the _Eagle Tribune _about the mysterious marauder kidnapping Theo and Ellie, breaking your ribs, and Selena Gomez almost kicking his—," Cheyenne regaled.

"The point is that awareness has been raised. The whole school is heartbroken," Mark summarized.

"The whole school is also calling you a hero," Cheyenne added. "Jeanie sent me a super long text about how worried she was about you."

"I'm no hero," Simon gritted his teeth.

"Hey, what's with the plastic tube up your nose?" Mark pointed.

"Can't be the least bit sensitive?" Cheyenne slapped his arm.

"Sorry, baby."

"You're actually kind of lucky, Cheyenne. Mark is three times as sensitive as Alvin," Brittany said, partially teasing Alvin.

"Hey!" Alvin objected.

"Relax, I'm kidding."

"Am I interrupting?" a familiar voice asked. Selena Gomez was standing in the doorway.

"Y-you're S-Selena Gomez!" Cheyenne stuttered.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like the whole thing is my fault," Selena apologized.

"Are you kidding? You saved us!" Brittany protested.

"I didn't save Eleanor and Theodore. However, there may be a way for you guys to help save them. Are you willing to take up spy training?"

"If it means getting Ellie back, I'm in!"

"Someone has to save Theo, so I'm in, too," Alvin volunteered.

"Um, I really want to save my sister, so I'm in, too," Jeanette shyly announced.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm undoubtedly in," Simon spoke up.

"No best friends of ours are busting their butts without us at their side," Cheyenne said. She and Mark stepped forward.

"Cheyenne and Mark, if you didn't catch our names," Mark introduced.

"Now, who took Eleanor?" Brittany demanded.

"Okay, so I did some research, and they were taken by an agent from an organization called the Vipers. We don't know where they are right now, but we can and will find out," Selena assured.

**(A/N: Twisted ending, right? Don't worry; I plan to sequel it. Thank you, everyone who has read and reviewed this. I appreciate your support.) **


End file.
